1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper guiding device, applied to an image forming apparatus for forming an image by an electrophotographic system, for guiding paper discharged from a fixing device for fixing a toner image transferred to the paper. More specifically, it is directed to a paper guiding device comprising a stripping claw so adapted that paper fed from a processing roller in a fixing device is not affixed to the processing roller, and relates to the construction and the like of the stripping claw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of an image forming apparatus for forming an image by an electrophotographic system include a copying machine and a laser printer. The apparatus comprises a fixing device for fixing a toner image transferred to paper. The fixing device generally comprises a pair of rollers, that is, a heat roller and a pressure roller. The paper passes between the rollers, so that toner transferred to the paper is heated and is pressurized. Accordingly, the toner is melted, and the melted toner is fixed to the paper. Generally, the heat roller heats the toner in contact with the surface of the paper to which the toner has been transferred, and the pressure roller pressurizes the toner in contact with the reverse surface of the paper.
Many of the conventional image forming apparatuses are so constructed as to convey paper horizontally with respect to the fixing device. The toner has been transferred to the surface (the upper surface) of the paper horizontally conveyed. Consequently, the heat roller and the pressure roller are respectively arranged in upper and lower parts of the fixing device, and the paper horizontally passes between the rollers.
When the paper is jammed in the fixing device, a paper guide, for example, is made movable in order to release the jam.
In such conventional construction that the paper is horizontally conveyed, the pressure roller provided in the lower part of the fixing device, a stripping claw for preventing the paper from adhering to the pressure roller, and a lower guide for guiding the paper are generally fixed.